Light-emitting devices, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) or Laser Diodes (LDs), which use Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductors, are capable of emitting ultraviolet light and visible light in various colors, such as red, green, and blue, owing to thin film growth techniques and the development of element materials, and are also capable of emitting white light with high luminous efficacy by using a fluorescent substance or by combining colors.
Also, light-emitting devices have several advantages, including low power consumption, a semi-permanent lifespan, a fast response speed, good safety, and environmental friendliness, compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Accordingly, the fields of application of such light-emitting devices have expanded to encompass transmission modules of optical communication units, light-emitting diode backlights to replace Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamps (CCFLs), which serve as backlights of Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), white light-emitting diode lighting devices to replace fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, vehicle headlights, and traffic lights.
The light-emitting device package, which has a structure such that a light-emitting device is mounted to a package body in an electrical connection manner, is primarily used as a light source of a display apparatus. Specifically, a Chip-on-Board (COB) light-emitting device package has a structure such that light-emitting devices, for example, LED chips, are directly die-bonded to the substrate in an electrical connection manner using wire bonding, and is primarily configured as a light-emitting device array in which a plurality of light-emitting devices are arranged on the substrate.